Noite Rotineira
by Ame Cake
Summary: Uma noite de babá vira uma noite de adultos quando um singular demônio decide visitar o padre pervertido. ShiroMephy!


Publicada originalmente no Nyah em 30/09/2012 às 19h39min.

Possui pequenas alterações.

* * *

Após o desastre da noite azul, Shiro Fujimoto se tornou padre de uma paróquia em Tókio e pai adotivo dos irmãos Rin e Yukio que tinham dois anos agora. Com ajuda dos demais empregados da igreja, ele conseguia cumprir alguns trabalhos de exorcismos que o Vaticano lhe dava e ainda dar conta da árdua tarefa de ser o pai dos meninos que lhe ensinaram que gêmeos trazem tudo em dobro. Brinquedos em dobro, gastos em dobro, fraldas em dobro, risos em dobro, choros em dobro, pipi na cara em dobro, em suma: problemas em dobro.

"Yuri, por quê gêmeos?" Shiro perguntava mentalmente ao trocar a fralda de Yukio enquanto Rin brincava com um ursinho no tapete felpudo próximo ao seus pés. Naquele dia, ele estava sozinho em casa com os bebês.

_Ah, meu Deus! Yukio, como você pode!

O padre deu um pulo para traz ao abrir a fralda e se deparar com um... Dava para chamar aquilo de cocô? Aquilo era praticamente um Alien marrom! E pensar que um bebê fez algo tão grotesco.

Shiro abriu a janela para ventilar e recuperar o seu ar, a cada dia a tarefa de ser pai se mostrava algo difícil e perigoso. Poxa, ele podia morrer de intoxicação por feces! Rin ria da cara do papai, estava muito engraçada para ele.

_Do que tanto ri, anãozinho? Você devia respeitar o seu... Hein?

Rin parou de rir e fez uma careta, as bochechas rosadas e o beicinho armado denunciam o pior.

_Não. Você também não, Rin! _ Shiro implorou ao bebê que infelizmente havia enchido a fralda.

Relutante, o padre pegou o menino e o colocou no trocador ao lado de Yukio que estava quietinho a espera de que o papai lhe limpasse ou ele estava muito distraído com o mobile de bichinhos sobre sua cabecinha.

Rin agia totalmente contrário ao irmão, estava agitado e chorava, havia um desconfortável terrível em seu traseiro. Certamente, qualquer um ficaria desconfortável.

_Ok, o que você fez? Nossa! _ Shiro caiu no chão.

Era demais para um único homem, por que bebês são tão malvados com pais de primeira viagem?

_ Ah, você parece bem ocupado, Fujimoto-san.

A conhecida voz foi um tanto desgostosa de ouvir nesse momento. Um poodle branco com laço de bolinhas surgiu na janela.

_Por quê só aparece em momentos assim, Mephisto?

E Puff! Mephisto Pheles estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na beira da janela, seu guarda-chuva preso ao ante-braço e a singular cartola sobre o colo. Observava o padre caído com um sorriso maroto.

_Vim lhe fazer uma visita, mas acho que devo deixa-lo trabalhar, papai.

_Muito engraçado. Que tal uma ajuda?

_Eu passo. Isso é seu trabalho.

Shiro suspirou, era muita tolice esperar que o outro lhe ajudasse. Um tanto amedrontado com o que lhe aguardava, o padre se recompôs e tentou cuidar da situação, infelizmente, Rin não contribuía e logo Yukio também não.

Quando enfim conseguiu tirar a fralda de Yukio, dobra-la e jogar no lixo, Shiro percebeu que Rin tinha derrubado o talco e agora brincava com ele.

_Talvez deva distrai-los com um brinquedo.

_Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Sabia tanto que nem notou Yukio esvaziando o tubo de pomada.

_Seja paciente, homem. _ Com um bater de quadril, Mephisto tomou o lugar de Shiro. _Vá sentar-se ou melhor, pegue um vinho para nós.

Com velocidade e calma impressionantes, o diretor da Vera Cruz trocou Yukio e Rin em menos de dez minutos, sem sujeira ou bagunça. Agora eles estavam limpos, com cheirinho de talco e prontos para uma boa soneca.

Vendo-se sozinho com os bebês, Mephisto não hesitou em dar um leve beijo em cada um, afinal, eles eram seus irmãozinhos. Nesse momento, uma batidinha na porta assustou o demonio que colocou os bebês de volta no trocador como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Uau.

_Anos de pratica graças a Amaimon. _ Ele disfarçou.

_É um tanto estranho te imaginar cuidando de um bebê. _ Shiro deixou passar o disfarce.

Shiro pegou os gêmeos e os acomodou no berço, eles ainda estavam lutando contra o sono, mas logo cederiam, então ele apagou a luz e deixou a babá eletrônica ao lado do criado mudo.

Na cozinha, munidos com um bom vinho (reservado especialmente para as visitas de Mephisto) Shiro preparava as mamadeiras (nenhum bebê aguenta a combinação leite mais cama) e seu intruso-convidado o observava.

_Ah, essa calmaria esta me entediando.

_Você é um demônio, acho que é normal você não gostar dessa paz atual, fora que a sua personalidade não gosta de falta de movimento.

_Fala como se fosse muito intimo.

_De fato eu sou, não?

Mamadeiras prontas, Shiro sentou-se a beira do balcão e estendeu a sua taça vazia para Mephisto que estava em posse da garrafa.

_O unico. _Ele serviu o vinho e depois encheu a sua própria taça _O que pretende fazer depois que eles crescerem?

_Me aposentar talvez. É legal conseguir aproveitar momentos calmos como este. Fora que vou precisar de muito tempo livre para cuidar dos meus futuros netos!

Ele riu como se fosse uma ótima piada. Mephisto só sorriu. Shiro era mesmo bem otimista quanto ao futuro.

_Netos, ahm... Acha mesmo que eles vão chegar até esse ponto? Eles ainda são bebês, é cedo para tamanha expectativa, fora que eles tem um pai bem singular, lembra?

_Não destrua meus sonhos. Já basta ter te aturado me pondo para baixo durante todo o curso de exorcista.

Nisso, Shiro lembrou-se de todos os momentos em que Mephisto abalava suas metas durante o curso, mas que curiosamente, o ajudava a mante-las vivas de um jeito ou de outro.

_Bem, eu não esperava que você realmente fosse se tornar um paladino.

_Vê? Por isso eu acredito que vou ter netos. Assim como você não acreditou em mim, também não acredita neles, logo eles vão te mostrar o contrário. Falando neles...

O choro dos gêmeos nem precisou da babá eletrônica, podia-se ouvi-los até no vaticano.

Rin estava esfomeado e fez Yukio acordar assustado, afinal vale tudo por uma mamadeira antes de dormir e isso inclui acordar seu irmãozinho e faze-lo gritar com você.

_Ei, ei, calma aí, Rin.

Shiro pegou o menino e lhe deu a mamadeira, num segundo, Rin se aquietou e começou a mamar tranquilo e esfomeado.

_Ele sabe como conseguir o que quer. _ Comentou Mephisto que estava alimentando Yukio. _ Lembra muito Amaimon.

_Acho que você sente falta de um irmãozinho para cuidar.

_Nem um pouco, acredite em mim, sempre terei um irmãozinho para cuidar enquanto Amaimon existir.

_Bem, você tem um que quer sua atenção bem agora. _ Shiro apontou para Yukio que puxava a blusa de Mephisto, tentando-lhe mostrar que a mamadeira estava vazia e que ele podia tira-la de sua boca.

_Você é bem rápido.

_Ainda não bateu o recorde do irmão. _ Shiro exibiu a mamadeira de Rin totalmente vazia. _ Acho que um ar fresco vai ajudar na digestão. Nos acompanha, caro diretor?

Shiro abriu a porta e se curvou em reverencia, embora fosse uma gozação, Mephisto não se sentiu ofendido, até riu.

Na varanda que era ligada a sala de estar, os dois se sentaram e serviram se de mais vinho, cada um com um gêmeo devidamente entretido com um chocalho. Fazia um fim de tarde lindo com um vento suave e o céu mudando de dourado á lavanda aos poucos.

_Pá! Pá! _ Rin batia o seu chocalho contra o de Yukio que nem reagia, só olhava.

_Isso não é uma espada, amigo.

Shiro pegou o brinquedo, mas Rin o tomou de volta.

_Meu!

_Até que ele fala bem.

_Só a palavra "meu".

_Pá! Pá! _ O menino bateu contra o peito do padre, punindo-o por te-lo tomado.

_E a silaba "pa".

_Papa mau. _ Resmungou Yukio quando Shiro pegou as mãos de Rin e lhe deu um cascudo leve.

_Em contra partida, Yuki-kun é bem desenvolvido.

_É. Que tal me dar um gole? A minha taça já era.

Ele mostrou a taça já vazia de novo. O diretor negou, beber do mesmo copo era falta de educação.

Mas desde quando o padre já mostrou algum respeito pelas regras de etiqueta? Antes que Mephisto pudesse engolir o gole que tomou, Shiro tomou sua boca e roubou o vinho.

Embora não entendessem o que acontecia, Rin aplaudia e Yukio olhava curioso o que os dois faziam. O beijo prosseguiu mesmo que o vinho já tivesse sido tomado.

O céu tornou-se azul escuro e as estrelas começaram a surgir assim como as luminárias do quintal.

Partiram o beijo devagar, mantendo o contato visual. Fazia tempo desde o ultimo.

_Senti falta disso. _ Confessou o demônio.

_Eu também.

Shiro puxou Mephisto pela cintura para bem perto de si. Rin e Yukio estavam adormecendo, o casal nem percebeu até Rin se remexer no colo de Shiro.

_Então o que vossa excelência sugere agora?

_Colocar os bebês na cama e depois, se não houver nenhum compromisso agendado, você queira entornar outra garrafa comigo.

_Você já esta bêbado, Shiro. Você é mesmo um belo exemplo de pai.

_Que tal ser a mãe? Toda família precisa de um exemplo materno.

_Quer dizer que pareço uma mulher?

_Não. Quero dizer que com seu extinto de irmão maior poderia me dar uma ajuda com os meninos de vez em quando.

Shiro pegou Yukio dos braços de Mephisto e com um gesto pediu que o excêntrico diretor o esperasse ali. O padre colocou os gêmeos no berço, ajeitou bem para não ficarem destapados e deu boa noite, mas foi detido por um chorinho.

_Papa! Papa!

_O que foi, Rin? Molhou a fralda de novo?

Ele não estava molhado, só estava sendo manhoso para ser pego no colo. Rin se acomodou no colo do pai e ameaçava chorar quando ele o tentava colocar no berço.

_Vamos, não estrague minha noite.

Mas o bebê não queria desistir. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, foi preciso uma intervenção.

_Ora, ora, que menino levado. _ Mephisto tomou o bebê do padre _ Não tente roubar o meu homem assim, Rin-kun. É um golpe muito baixo.

O diretor embalou o pequeno até que se entregasse e o colocou no berço ao lado do irmão que há muito já dormia.

Uma vez tendo acomodado os bebês, Shiro e Mephisto voltaram á varanda, sentando-se um ao lado do outro.

_O que acha? Isso seria só uma amostra do que passo todo o dia. Prometo sempre ter uma garrafa do melhor vinho para você, caso decida me ajudar.

_Eu lamento recusar esta bela oferta, mas eu sou um homem muito ocupado com uma escola de elite, não tenho tempo para família ou prazeres pessoais.

_Menos quando é sobre seus vícios otaku.

_Sou um demônio, não um santo. Seria estranho eu não ter vícios. _ Disse com um sorriso maroto.

_Um demônio muito singular que adora itens limitados de Maho Shoujo. Principalmente quimonos.

Agora Mephisto ficou um pouco ofendido, mas o sorriso do amigo desbancou esse sentimento rapidinho, só que não foi pelo motivo que você pensa. Antes que percebesse, Shiro havia exposto e pego o rabo de Mephisto, o que o fez soltar um gemido.

O rabo de um demônio é um de seus ponto fracos, mostra-lo é o mesmo que dar a chance do inimigo te ferir gravemente, mas ao invés de machucar, Shiro fez um agrado que arrepiou Mephisto, daquele tipo gostoso que treme toda a espinha até a nuca.

_Sh-Shiro!

_Diga.

_Faça de novo. _ Mandou o demônio em tom lascivo.

Deslizou o indicador pela cauda até a base da espinha e depois subiu, ficou nesse vai e vem como se estivesse brincando com um gato. O demônio deitou contra o peito do Shiro e, entre um gemido e outro, relaxou e retribui os carinhos sussurrando indecências ao pé do ouvido do padre.

Enquanto os bebês dormem, os adultos se divertem, pois até mesmo um padre gosta de curtir os prazeres carnais, neste caso, um prazer especial que somente um demônio excêntrico como o que o agarrava podia lhe dar.

Boa noite.


End file.
